That French Girl
by SoftRainDrops03
Summary: Lily Evans left Beauxbaton to escape it all, the horror she had to deal with day by day. Now she is at Hogwarts where friends, adventures, and romances await. Can Lily keep her past a secret or will she learn the biggest lesson of her life, secrets hurt?
1. The New Girl

~That French Girl  
  
~Summary: There*s a new girl, this year, at Hogwarts and she*s stealing everyone's heart. This girl is none other than Lily Evans. But Lily didn*t leave Beauxbaton for no reason, Lily is running from something... The question is *What?* Lily/James, Remus/Elizabeth, Sirius/Sahara R&R!  
  
~Disclaimer: And you think *I* own Harry Potter? Ha! Now that is laughable! The only thing I own is Sahara Raven. Elizabeth Anderson belongs to my friend Miriam aka Hermione9001 and I would like to thank her for helping me with this story and for being my beta (so if anything is wrong, blame her! No, just playing!). Thank you Miriam!  
  
~Symbols: My quotation marks are going to look like **this** because if I use a normal quotation mark, it looks like Òthis.Ó And *this* is is when they are thinking. I hope this isn*t too confusing!!! Sorry! Oh and this is an apostrophe: *. Can someone please, please, please tell me how to make italic, bold and underlined words? I would love ya if you do!!!  
  
~A/N: This is a 6th year book, that way I won*t have to deal with O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. ^_^ If I ever us a british word you don*t know then just tell me in a review, then I will define it in the next chap. Oh and ideas are always welcome and needed!!! Now you probably want me to shut up so.... On with the story!!!  
  
*  
  
~Chapter 1: The New Girl  
  
~Lily*s POV:  
  
**And with that said, I would just like to say tuck in!** Albus Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall through half moon spectacles, seeing the sea of faces staring back. Albus was a tall man of 6 feet, with equally long white hair and beard. For the welcome back feast the Headmaster was wearing dark blue robes with gold twinkling stars, the robes matched the ceiling remarkably if I do say so myself.  
  
Dumbledore was about to sit down when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. **Yes, Minerva?** Dumbledore asked.  
  
McGonagall took this as her moment to stand. **I believe the Headmaster forgot to announce, that as an effort to build Inter school relationships, Hogwarts will be hosting an exchange student this year.** There was a murmur as the houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, started to whisper.  
  
**Oh, I hope their put in our house!** Peter Pettigrew whispered from the Hufflepuff table. Peter had short blonde hair, was 5*5**, and very round around the middle. He was the least popular of the Marauders, and made many people, when they were very bored, wonder why he was even their friend (A/N: I really don*t like Peter. Sorry if anyone does. I put him in Hufflepuff so I don*t have to deal with him too much throughout the rest of the story.)  
  
**Father was telling me all about this... I have know for months!** Lucius Malfoy bragged rather loudly from the Slytherin table. He pushed his long, blonde, severely gelled hair back with a hand, revealing icy blue eyes. Lucius was someone all of the girls and most of the guys at Hogwarts didnÕt want to mess with. Malfoy was pretty strong , but armed with his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle, two tall, thick boys, and his best friend, Severus Snape, a greasy, black haired boy, who was 5*10**, Malfoy was even stronger.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat once more and silence returned to the hall. **I would like to welcome our exchange student from Beauxbaton, Lily Evans!**  
  
This was my cue. I turned the knob on the main doors of the Great Hall and stepped in. Everyone turned to watch as I walked up between the tables. *Smile!* I told myself, trying to cover up my nervousness. *Remember, this is your chance. You can leave it all behind... You just have to make a good impression,* a little voice preached in the back of my head.  
  
~James*s POV:  
  
I sat at the Gryffindor table gapping as Lily Evans, a beautiful girl with toothpick straight red hair falling into a perfectly straight cut at her waist, brushed past with a swish of her fitted black robes. She stood about 5*4**, pretty petite even for a girl, and had amazing kelly green eyes that were darting positively everywhere. I could tell tell she was nervous, even though she was trying to hide it with a smile-  
  
**Prongs! Earth to Prongs!** Sirius snapped his fingers in front of me, pulling me out of my thoughts. Sirius was one of my best friends and could be quite the lady*s man (though at the moment he was attached to Sahara Raven, another 6th year in our house), with his dark brown hair and aqua blue eyes. He was 6*2** and was always thinking up a new prank to play.  
  
**Huh? You want something?** I said confused.  
  
**You were practically slobbering all over yourself!** Remus, my other best friend put in. I turned to look at him. Remus was 6*0** with light brown hair covering the top of his head. Remus had honey brown eyes and was the more serious of our little group, a prefect, but he still knew how to get into quite a bit of mischief.  
  
**I was?** I asked, perplexed. The only answer I got was the laughter from Sirius and Remus.  
  
~Lily*s POV:  
  
I got to the front of the hall, completely stumped as to what to do next.  
  
**Come here, child,** Professor McGonagall beckoned me to a stool with an old, black hat on it. She picked up the hat and motioned for me to sit down. I took her invitation and sat facing the 4 house tables. **Lily Evans, 6th year,** McGonagall called as she placed the hat upon my head.  
  
After reading Hogwarts: A History, I wasn*t surprised to hear the hat say, **Lily Evans, hmmm... I*ve been expecting. I knew where I was going to place you, even before you were born, and that place is GRYFFINDOR!**  
  
There was a roar of approval from the table farthest to my right as McGonagall lifted the hat from my head. I grinned. *Gryffindor, just what I wanted,* I thought. I stood from the stool, shook McGonagall*s hand then sat down at the table below a maroon and gold, next to a girl with chestnut colored hair, dark brown eyes that stood out against her creamy skin, and was around 5*5**, and across from a boy with dark brown hair.  
  
**Hi! How are you?** said the boy a little too enthusiastically. **Are you Lily?**  
  
I backed away, wide eyed.   
  
**Don*t scare her, Sirius!** said the boy next to Sirius. **Hey, babe.** The boy then said to me. He was about 6*4**, had unruly black hair, that at the moment he was running his fingers through, and had chocolate brown eyes.  
  
The girl next to be, turned to face me. **Just ignore James, he*s being an idiot. He was practically drooling when you walked in. By the way I am Elizabeth Anderson.**  
  
**I was not!** James said, his voice cracking.  
  
**Uh-Huh. Sure think what you want,** said a girl on the other side of Elizabeth. She had dirty blonde hair and was tanned with pale blue eyes.  
  
**That*s Sahara Raven,** Elizabeth said pointing to the girl who had just spoke, **and that*s Remus Lupin,** she said pointing to the boy across from Sahara, who had so far been silent.  
  
**Hullo,** Remus said warmly.  
  
~Remus*s POV:  
  
James nudged me with his elbow under the table. **Come on! Do it now!**  
  
**No! Not now James!** I mumbled.  
  
Just then, McGonagall walked up **Since Lily is new she will be needing a buddy tomorrow to show her around,** she announced to the table, **Any volunteers?**  
  
I looked over at Lily, she was blushing bad and trying to shrink under the table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Prongs hand shoot up. **I will do it, Professor.**  
  
**Ok, that*s settled,** Professor McGonagall said and left.  
  
James grinned at Lily smugly.  
  
**Come on everyone,** Sirius said turning to me and giving me a look saying When we get back to the common room..., **lets go upstairs.**  
  
The six of us rose and started to walk out of the hall, Sahara and Sirius latched together by their hands, while Lily and Liz walked side by side whispering and I walked with James.  
  
**So, Moony? You ready for this?**  
  
**I guess, it*s now or never!** I replied. **By the way you sure have been acting like a fruitcake with Lily, but then again being a fruit isn*t out of the ordinary for you...**  
  
**I choose to ignore that last part.** James said, trying to sound hurt. **But Lily is pretty hot isn*t she?**  
  
**No comment!** I said, holding up my hand. **I can*t go around saying all these girls are hot when I am about to do what I am about to do!**  
  
**Sorry! But *I* think Lily is fine!**  
  
**Prongs, look, Lily will never like you if you act like this. She already didn*t seem to pleased with the way you were calling her *babe* and stuff... I have a feeling Lily isn*t the average girl you have went out with. Your setting your sights at a new level, James. Your going to act a little more classy then you are now.**  
  
~Elizabeth*s POV:  
  
**What is up with that mumbling and those looks Sirius and James were giving Remus?** I asked, concerned.  
  
**I dunno.** Lily said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
**I hope something isn*t wrong with Remus.**  
  
**You like him don*t you?** Lily asked. I blushed red. **Oh, you do? How cute! You guys would make the perfect couple!**  
  
**And so would you and James!** I replied, curious as to how bad Lily would flip. I could already tell she wasn*t very fond of the guy.  
  
**What! Where the heck did you get that!** she shrieked.  
  
**Get what?** Sirius asked, now Sahara, Sirius, Remus and James were looking at us.  
  
Lily just stood there not saying a thing. I coughed a bit, trying to get Lily to say something. **Ummm... We were disscusing... Quidditich, yes! Quidditch, and well, Elizabeth said that the Wasps had a chance at the Cup this year, and um... this was a bit of info I hadn*t heard, so I was... a bit shocked.** Lily stuttered.  
  
We all stared at Lily for a second then turned back to our converstations.  
  
**Was I convincing?** Lily asked urgently.  
  
**Not really...**  
  
**Oh, well, By the way are Sirius and Sahara a thing?** Lily asked, quick to forget what had just happened.  
  
**Yep,** I said nodding. **Ever since on the end of 4th year.**  
  
**Ah!**  
  
**Well here we are!** Remus said when we arrived at the Fat Lady.   
  
**Anyone know the password?** Sirius asked.  
  
**We do,** Remus pointed at himself and me. **We *are* the pre-**  
  
**Hey, Aren*t you guys suppose to be with the First Years?** Sahara asked.  
  
**Oh, no, that*s the 5th year prefects jobs. 6th years just get to sit back and relax on the first day back,** I said. Then turning to the portrait I said, **Bogart blood!**  
  
**You may enter,** the fat lady said dully, then she swung her picture aside revealing the round Gryffindor common room with itÕs wood floors and many maroon armchairs, couches and tables. Lily looked around, taking it all in.  
  
**Wow! This is so awesome!** Lily said in awe.  
  
**Oh it isn*t *that* great!** James said.  
  
**It*s so much more homey than Beauxbaton. Everything there is so sterile and clean. It makes you feel like you just commited a crime if you get a few fingerprints on the walls!** Lily explained.  
  
~Remus*s POV:  
  
*Oh, gosh! It*s time! Breath, Remus, breath! Deep breaths,* I thought then sucking in some air I said, **Can I talk to Elizabeth alone?**  
  
**Sure,** Sirius said grinning then Lily, James, Sahara, and Sirius walked over to a couch and sat down, Sahara in Sirius*s lap. The couch, to the 4 of them*s conveniance, faced the corner of the room where I was standing, facing Elizabeth.  
  
**What is it?** she asked quietly.  
  
**Do you wanna go steady?** I whispered  
  
~Elizabeth*s POV:  
  
I wanted to jump up and down and hug Remus so bad, but something told me that wasn*t the right thing to do at the moment... I just stood there looking at him. I guess I stood there looking at him longer than I thought, because Remus said quietly, **It*s OK if you don*t,** and started to turn away, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.  
  
**I*d love too!** I said happily.  
  
Remus smiled and grabbed my hand then we turned toward our friends.  
  
**Awwww!!!** They exclaimed in union.   
  
**Shut up!** Remus said. We were both the color of an open flame.  
  
Just then a surge of students came through the door of the commons laughing and talking. Remus and I sat down on the couch across from Sirius, Sahara, James and Lily before a group of 2nd years could steal it. **So know that your going out, you guys gonna snog?** Sirius asked.  
  
Remus and I turned to each other and grinned. **One, two, three,** Remus mouthed. At three we each grabbed a couple of pillows and started chucking them at Sirius*s head.  
  
**Mercy!**  
  
*  
  
~A/N: Ok that*s all for now! I hope that was a good stopping point! So now that you have read this go review! Since I spent a couple of hours of writing this the least you can do is spend a couple of seconds (or more) reviewing. I will update faster if you review! And, please! I need ideas! Any and all are welcome! Thanx! 


	2. Lily's Trouble

~That French Girl  
  
~Summary: There*s a new girl, this year, at Hogwarts and she*s stealing everyone's heart. This girl is none other than Lily Evans. But Lily didn*t leave Beauxbaton for no reason, Lily is running from something... The question is What? L/J R&R!  
  
~Disclaimer: I don*t own Harry Potter! I don*t own Elizabeth Anderson! But I do own the plot and Sahara! ::smiles::  
  
~Symbols: My quotation marks are going to look like **this** because if I use a normal quotation mark, it looks like "this." And *this* is when they are thinking. I hope this isn*t too confusing!!! Sorry! Oh and this is an apostrophe: *. Can someone please, please, please tell me how to make italic, bold and underlined words? I would love ya if you do!!!  
  
~A/N: Thank you to...  
  
Caution: See I kept writing! Hope you continue reading this story! Oh, and tell are your friends too! LOL!  
  
Hermione9001: You are a wondrous beta! The least I can do is give you credit. Now all you have to do is start posting your own stories for me to beta!  
  
Carmel March: You had the same idea as me! I have it all planned and it will probably be coming soon! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kberg1989: Here*s the next chap! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!  
  
Liebling: I love reading about them, too. And I think I may have figured out how to fix my prob. Maybe in the next chap we will have normal punctuation! And please update your story soon!  
  
Ay kant spel: Thank you! Here it is, just like you asked! Please read it and review!  
  
Any one who read my fic and didn*t review: Why? Why? Why? Please people it really makes my day when someone reviews. I want to know your opinion so I can keep writing my story the way you like it. Even if it is only one or two words like; good, OK, needs work.  
  
I really don*t care, I write these stories so people can review them, so when you read this please take an extra second to review. It isn*t too hard and it makes me smile to see your views!!!  
  
~Ok story time!  
  
~Sahara*s POV:  
  
Under the covers: that*s where I wanted to be on cool September mornings. All toasty and warm burrowed beneath a mound of blankets. There I could sit and think and dream, but unfortunately whoever came up with the school system decided that when it*s cold out kids have to go to classes and classes mean getting up at 6:30! What was it that they were thinking when they decided on a schedule ? I bet the people who came up with the schedule don*t even get up *til noon. Because of those sleeping gits, Lily, Elizabeth and I were late.  
  
**Where is my Charms book?** Elizabeth cried, her voice a bit muffled because of the fact that she was bent over her trunk.  
  
**Did you look under your pillow?** I called from the a joined bathroom where I was making an attempt at charming my hair dry, hexing my toothbrush to brush my teeth, and trying to put my robes on.  
  
**What? Why would it be in there?**  
  
**You were reading it last night before bed,** Lily said, pulling on a set of black Hogwarts robes.  
  
**Oh, I found it!** Elizabeth ran into the bathroom. **Now just for a bit of lip gloss!** Elizabeth grabbed a pot of grape lip slick off the marble counter.  
  
**Everyone ready?** Lily said, walking into the bathroom, her hair in bouncy curls for the first day of school and had some clear mascara and pink lip gloss on.  
  
**I am!** Elizabeth cried, looking prepared for the day with the lip slick and a hint of shimmer on her cheeks, her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.  
  
I looked at myself one more time in the mirror, taking in my straight hair that was grazing my shoulder blades and my clear lip gloss and white eyeliner. Turning to the other two, I said, **Lets go!**  
  
The three of us walked out of the bathroom picked up are brown leather rucksacks (backpacks), then opened the door of our dorm and walked down the spiral stair case.  
  
**Take a little longer, why don*t ya!** Sirius sighed when we appeared.  
  
**Well we could always go back upstairs and redo out hair...** I replied.  
  
**Uh! No thanks!** Sirius said, making me laugh.  
  
**Come on lets go get something to eat, I am starving!** James said, his stomach rumbling to prove the point.  
  
The six of us walked out of the portrait hole, Sirius and I leading, our arms around our shoulders acting all silly as we walked swaying and moving to a song no one could hear, followed by Elizabeth and Remus holding hands and talking about the next prefect meeting. And of course Lily and James brought up the rear, James talking to Lily who had crossed her arms and was humming loudly, most likely trying to drown out the sound of James voice.  
  
I couldn*t hear what James was saying but as we walked down the stairs I imagined:  
  
**Oh, Lily speak to me!** James would say all melodramatic.  
  
In response Lily would start humming **The Anthem** by Good Charolette.  
  
**But Lily I love you!**  
  
Lily would change to Savage Garden*s **Break Me, Shake Me**.  
  
**Plea-**  
  
Thump! I was pulled back to reality. Sirius and I turned around. James was on the floor, on his back and Lily was standing next to him.  
  
**What the heck did you do, Evans?!** James cried.  
  
**I had to do something to shut you up, it was only a simple Shoe-Untying Hex,** Lily said innocently.  
  
**Hey, James, can I say told you so right now?** Remus asked laughing.  
  
**Moony, either shut up or help me up!** James said.  
  
Remus walked over and grabbed James under the arms, pulling him up to a stand.  
  
**I think you kinda deserved that, James! What were you saying anyway?** Elizabeth asked.  
  
**Were you confessing your love to Lily?** I said with a grin.  
  
**WHAT? You have a sick mind!** Lily cried.  
  
**He was asking whether or not I wanted to go Astronomy Tower later and snog,** Lily said matter- of- factly.  
  
**My goodness!** Elizabeth shrieked, walking over to James. She smacked him on the side of the head. **You shouldn*t even try, James!**  
  
**I think women are out to get me,** James grumbled.  
  
Lily, Elizabeth and I all whapped James on the head this time.  
  
**Owwww!**  
  
*Sirius*s POV:  
  
**Hand me the comics, please, Liz,** I asked, holding out my hand at the Gryffindor table.  
  
**Why is it that I buy the subscription to the Prophet and suddenly everyone wants to read it?!** Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but still forked over the page.  
  
**Well so-rry!** I arrogantly.  
  
**I am surprised at you three, you haven*t played any pranks yet, not even on Snivellus! Elizabeth said surprised.  
  
**Excuse me, Snivellus?** Lily said perplexed.  
  
**The slimy git over there,** I said, pointing at Severus.  
  
**The one with the abnormally large nose? He actually wouldn*t look that bad next to James,** Lily thoughtfully.  
  
**Him? Me? I look so much better!** James said, once again not failing to sound like a self centered prat.  
  
**Uh, Lily is that your owl?** Sahara asked, pointing to the tawny owl who was dipping it*s beak in her glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
**Oh, that*s Harry,** Lily said untying the parchment. Lily opened it up and started to read it to herself. As her eyes darted across the page they filled. A single tear escaped and soon led to a stream.  
  
**Lily, what is it?** I asked, wondering what was up with our new friend.  
  
I never got a reply. Lily simply ripped up the page and ran out of the hall. Everyone stared as James chased after her. When James was out of view, the hall turned to look at Elizabeth, Sahara, Remus, and I. **What? You want a show? We*ll give you a show. Help me Moony.**  
  
I jumped up and said a music charm, soon the hall was filled with the sound of the Beatles.  
  
I stepped up on the house table, pulling Sahara with me. She played along when I started to do the Monkey. Remus jumped onto the table and proceeded to use the levitating charm to get a much protesting Elizabeth on the table. **Tarantallegra!** Remus said with a flick of his wand, casting the Dancing Charm on his girlfriend. Pretty soon Elizabeth was yelling and dancing next to me and Sahara.  
  
The Slytherins roared with laughter. **Oh, you like this do you? Does this look like fun?** Sahara yelled, still dancing. Pretty soon, between her and I, we had cast the Dancing Charm on every single Slytherin.  
  
Dumbledore then jumped on the table and started to shake his groove thing.  
  
**Are you going to allow this to happen?!** McGonagall yelled over the music.  
  
**Oh, come on! The children need a bit of fun!** Dumbledore yelled back.  
  
Pretty soon the whole thing had turned into quite a party, everyone now dancing including Professor McGonagall. It seemed as if our distraction had worked, everyone had forgot about Lily.  
  
*James*s POV:  
  
I ran down the corridors of the school trying to find Lily. **Lily, Lily, Lily!** I called, sprinting down the west wing of the 4th floor. I saw a silvery figure pass through the wall then head down the hall.  
  
**Nick! Nick, stop!** I said as I raced to his side.  
  
**What, is it, James?** he asked.  
  
**Have you seen Lily Evans?**  
  
**The new girl? She was headed to the Room of Requirement when I ran into her. She looked upset..** He finished, but I was already rushing down the corridor, again.  
  
When I got to the seventh floor I rushed down. *Left, right, right again, straight past that statue,* I thought to myself, remembering the time I had stumbled across the room is second year, helped me and Snuffles quite a bit the time we tried to make the Slytherins fly. Filch never knew...  
  
**Here we go,** I said at the door. Lily obviously had to be there because I could see the door, and that only happens when it is occupied.  
  
I turned the knob and opened the door. I found myself in tissue up to my waist, *Well that figures!* I waded in a bit, looking around, but I couldn*t see Lily anywhere. Suddenly I heard a tiny, microscopically quiet noise. I moved a bit closer to the center of the room and stopped. There I heard the noise again. I kept following it until something big hit my leg.  
  
**Owww!** I tumbled into the tissue in front of me.  
  
I heard a groan, **Not you!**  
  
**Lily!** I exclaimed.  
  
Lily sat up from underneath a pile of tissue. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was running.  
  
**Why bid you follow me, Jabes! I want to be awone!**  
  
**Need a hankie? You sound a bit stuffy,** I picked up a tissue and handed it to her.  
  
Lily blew her nose then dried her eyes a bit.  
  
**Now, what*s wrongs Lils? What was in that letter?**  
  
**Number one, nothings wrong. Why is it that whenever a girl starts crying it becomes a federal case? Number two, do NOT call me Lils. And number three, mind your own business!**  
  
**Sorry I asked.** I turned to leave.  
  
**Wait, don*t go!**  
  
**Oh, so now you want me to stay!**  
  
**You still need to give me the tour,** Lily said with a grin.  
  
**Come on then!** I said. Lily stood up and we left for Charms.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok, people that*s it for now! Look how quick I updated! And this is all because of your reviews! And because my beta is conveniently sitting next to me, so we don*t have to wait! ^_^ Now, go review people and give me lots of ideas, please?  
  
Oh and I am sorry I lied, we didn*t get to the tour or the classes because this chapter turned out a bit different from what I expected.  
  
So coming up:  
  
~First Day of Classes  
  
~The Tour! 


	3. Kissing, Writing, and Potion Making

~That French Girl  
  
~Summary: She was the new girl. He had been there forever. She hated him with a passion. He loved her to the core. The epic tale of Lily and James Potter- How it really happened...  
  
Yeah, I know, I changed the summary, but don't worry; this is still the same great story! I changed it *cause I wanted it to attract a wider variety of readers. And if you are reading this then I was successful!  
  
~Disclaimer: You know the drill; the only thing I own is Sahara Raven, among other things. I don't own Harry Potter or Elizabeth, she belongs to my beta. Thanx Miriam!  
  
~Symbols: I just found out my " and ' work! YAY! But I have already typed my chap with my " as **, and my ' as , so bare with me. Perhaps the next chapter will be normal! And right now if you see *this* then they are thinking.  
  
A/N: I thank you...  
  
kberg1989: Sorry it took awhile to update, had a bit of writers block and my mouse wasn*t working, which doesn*t help! Looks like hunting you down via e-mail works, though!  
  
CarmelMarch: Lol! No prob thanking people. You guys take the time to review and it makes me feel special! ^_^ And I have this plan all worked out, hopefully I can fit it in soon!  
  
Black Snow: I think that helped, when I get this up I guess we will know. I wasn*t aware that you could just use the buttons on your typing program. I know it sounds stupid, but hey that's me. I always think things are more complicated than they really are! Thanks for the review!  
  
Caution1: You will have to read on to find out! And thanks for telling your friends, it means a lot to me! Thanks for the review!  
  
EbonyQuill: I can*t tell you, sorry. I would but it is a major part of the plot, and we wouldn*t want to spoil it, now would we? Lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Siri;s girl: Like I said to Ebony Quill, I can*t tell you, it would ruin everything, but don*t worry, you will find out soon enough. I think. By the way, thanks!  
  
*: I don*t know where I did that, but my beta and I didn*t catch it because it fell through the spell check, because what I said was technically a word, I just wasn*t using it properly. Thanks though! And I am a perfectionist too, I guess I wasn*t perfect this time! Lol!  
  
*Lily*s POV:  
  
**Well, Lily, if your going to fit in around here, then you're going to have to know a few things...** James voice trailed off as we walked away from the Room of Requirement. I could tell he was begging for me to ask what, but I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. I only looked at him blank, walking down a flight of stairs  
  
**...Well, your going to have to know, first off, that you shouldn*t bother with the Slytherins. They don*t have a brain worth two Knuts and they*ll take every chance they get to prank you.**  
  
**Thanks for the advice, but unlike you, I'm not afraid,** I said, struggling to keep a straight face and keep walking when James made a dead stop and let his mouth drop. He shook his head then hurried to catch up.  
  
**Did I say I was afraid?**  
  
**No. but it sure sounded like it.** We turned and walked down another set of stairs. **Now what were those other things you wanted to tell me?** I asked.  
  
**I wanted to tell you that at all costs avoid the Potions master. She is wicked, tried to get me and Sirius to swallow a potion Crabbe and Goyle brewed.**  
  
**I take it that Crabbe and Goyle *don*t have a brain worth two Knuts,* ** I quoted James.  
  
**Exactly. Sirius and I swallowed that stuff, instead of making us levitate for a couple of minutes, it turned us into flying feet.**  
  
**What?!** I burst out laughing.  
  
**It*s all true,** James said thoughtfully when I had gained control again.  
  
**And I thought I had stories...**  
  
**Like what? You and your friends had a bit of a mischievous side too?**  
  
**No..** I looked down at my feet. *If only people knew what it was like there...*  
  
**Oh,** James didn*t seem to notice the color in my cheeks. **I didn*t think you would, you don*t seem the type.**  
  
I stopped and looked up. **What *type* am I then?** James stopped next to me.  
  
**You want to give everyone a fair chance,** James took a step toward me, and I took a step back, toward the wall. **You want to please people,** he took another step and I, in turn, took one back. **You want to be liked.** It was crazy that after a day, James seemed to know exactly how I felt, feelings I had never told anyone, so not to appear like a desperate, clutchy girl. These feelings were horrid, no matter how hard I told myself to not care, I still did...  
  
James took another step and so did I, my back hitting the cool concrete wall. I was so glad the corridor was empty. I would have died if saw the scene- me trapped against the wall by James. He was standing only a step away, dangerously close. But then again, maybe if we hadn*t been alone, then he might of not done what he did next. The next second he wasn*t a step away, he was kissing me.  
  
My mind went into overload, *What*s he doing?!*  
  
*He is kissing you, stupid!* My mind shot back at me.  
  
*Why?!*  
  
*Ummm. Maybe he likes you?! Dur!*  
  
*Well I don*t want him to!*  
  
*Then stop him, genious*  
  
My mind was harsh, but right. I put my hands on his shoulders, pushing him back. **James, don*t...** I looked up at him.  
  
**Why?** He met my eyes.  
  
**Why?! Why?! You really need to learn that not every girl on this planet is dying to kiss you, I actually feel quite the opposite.**  
  
We stood there a couple of seconds in silence. James finally looked at his watch.  
  
**Damn! We*re late! Professor Chark is gonna deduct about 500 points!** we hurried down yet again, another flight of stairs  
  
**Professor Chark? What does he teach?** I asked.  
  
**She teaches Potions. Come on, we have to be in the dungeons.**  
  
I didn*t even bother to answer as we ran through the entrance hall. If he wasn*t going to bring up what had just happened, than neither was I.  
  
*Elizabeth*s POV:  
  
**I can*t believe I just broke the rules like that, I am a Prefect!** I cried down in the Potions class.  
  
Remus laughed. **Oh come on! It was all good fun,** he said next to me. We were at one of the tables brewing the Anagki potion, it was supposed to cure a case of Kneazlepox. **We didn*t even get in trouble.**  
  
**I know, but none of the first years are going to look up to me any more. I will just be the Prefect who went bad, and it*s all your fault! I am not sure if I like you anymore,** I stuck out my tongue for good measure. I knew I must look like a three year old, but I really didn*t care.  
  
**You may not like me now, but you will soon enough.**  
  
**What*s that supposed to mean?**  
  
**We*ll just have to see, now won*t we?** Remus replied.  
  
**I hate it when you answer a question with a question!**  
  
Remus just shook his head then turned back to our cauldron.  
  
**You guys, Chark hasn*t noticed Lily and James aren*t here yet,** Sahara said suddenly from the table beside Remus* and mine.  
  
**Wonder what she will do when she finds out...** I mused.  
  
**She doesn*t have to find out,** Sirius cracked a grin.  
  
**What are you saying Padfoot?** Remus looked up.  
  
**We could sneak them in,** Sirius said.  
  
**You want to break the rules again?! And you nuts?** I cried. (Thank the heavens we were in the back of the room, where we couldn*t be heard.)  
  
**Would you rather lose house points before we even get any?** Sahara asked.  
  
**Erm... No...**  
  
**Ok, now that that*s settled how do we get them in?** Sahara looked at Sirius expectantly.  
  
**Well we use Liz here as bait. She distracts the teacher while I go open the door. Sahara, you*re the look out and Remus, you cover us. If the class needs distraction that*s your job. Got it?**  
  
**Got it,** Sahara and Remus said. They turned to me.  
  
**Got it,** I mumbled.  
  
Sirius then dropped his quill on purpose and dropped down to the ground. I walked over to the Potions teacher then.  
  
**Professor, I was wondering if it matters if you put the snake fangs in before the Kipter?** I asked.  
  
**Golly! How many times do I have to tell students Kipter first, wait until the liquid turns red then add the fangs. Honestly read the instructions!** Chark cried. She then went into a lecture about the importance of following directions. While she stood there, saying the speech by heart with her eyes closed, I took the opportunity to look behind me, Sirius wasn*t to be seen, Sahara was scanning the room for things that could possibly screw up our plans, and Remus was distracting Malfoy and Snape, who were right along the wall Sirius was crawling next to, by walking around their table and naming off everything they were doing wrong. It was unnerving Snape pretty bad. He was obsessed with getting everything right in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I then spotted a hand reaching up to the door knob and turning it ever so slowly-  
  
**Elizabeth! I am trying to teach you something here. One point from Gryffindor for asking for help then not listening.**  
  
**Sorry Professor Chark,** I said turning back to her. Professor Chark was 5*8**, had salt *n pepper gray hair, and was quite round.  
  
**Now, since you obviously don*t want my help, go back to your seat.**  
  
**Wait, but I do want your help.** *Oh, god, please let her be nice for once. I can not blow this.*  
  
**No,** Professor Chark said sternly then turned away to her desk.  
  
**Oh, Remus!** I sang, walking over to him.  
  
**Snape, you're not supposed to be doing that!** Remus said then looked up. **Yes?**  
  
I walked up to him then whispered in his ear: **Chark won*t help me anymore, wanna switch?**  
  
He nodded then walked off. **Professor Chark...** he called.  
  
I turned over back to Malfoy and Snape.  
  
**Is that your boyfriend?** Malfoy sneered.  
  
I smiled and said smugly, **Yes.**  
  
Malfoy and Snape stared. But Malfoy was quick to recover. **You are so made for each other, you*re both suck ups.**  
  
**You are asking for it, I am a Prefect,** I tried to keep from hexing him on the spot.  
  
**Well so am I, and I didn*t get the position from being a Teacher*s Pet,** Malfoy smirked at his wit.  
  
**How you gonna top that, huh?** Snape spoke up finally.  
  
**Ooooo... You*ve gone way to far, buddy,** I dropped my wand and tackled Malfoy. He screamed like a little girl and fell.  
  
Remus must have heard the thud because in a flash he was there pulling me off Malfoy despite my protests. At that moment I really wanted to just hit Malfoy in the jaw with a left hook, this feeling was very new to me. Luckily Remus held me back.  
  
**Ms. Anderson!! What do you think you*re doing?** Professor Chark screeched.  
  
**Don't worry, I'm okay,** Malfoy said weakly from the floor.  
  
Snape stood up from his chair, **Elizabeth jumped him!**  
  
**I was provoked!** I cried.  
  
**I don*t care who said what, you aren*t to tackle somebody in such an inappropriate manner, 25 points from Gryffindor and a detention,** Professor Chark flashed an evil grin.  
  
**That*s not fair!** Remus spoke up before I had the chance. He was still holding me back by the arms, I think he was a little caught up in the moment.  
  
**Detention for you too, Mr. Lupin. Don*t talk back,** Professor Chark was having a very good day. Two detentions in only the first class! **Meet me down here at 6 o*clock tomorrow, no excuses.**  
  
Remus and I turned to walk back to our potion, it was useless to try and distract her anymore. But when we got to the back of the room we saw Lily and James sitting at a table, brewing their potion. **Hey, you got in!** I exclaimed.  
  
**Yeah, thanks,** Lily said, smiling.  
  
**You better be happy! I just got my first ever detention for you!** I half kidded, half not.  
  
**What?!** Lily, and Sahara said together.  
  
**Yep, there goes my reputation.**  
  
**Your girlfriend has a naughty side, Remus? I would watch her more closely from now on!** Sirius joked.  
  
**Hey, I got detention too, but it was worth seeing Elizabeth tackle Malfoy!** Remus exclaimed.  
  
**What?!** came again from Lily and Sahara.  
  
**It is all true...** I hung my head. **But you should have heard the stuff he said, though!** I regained myself.  
  
**All right, Elizabeth!** James congratulated me.  
  
I shot him a glare and he shut right up. Face it, guys are weak.  
  
*James* POV:  
  
Today sure was odd, first Lily has a good cry, then I find a girl who doesn*t want to kiss me, and now Elizabeth, the goody goody only made for Moony, over there, beats the snot out of Malfoy. Well maybe not the snot, but still... Remus is going to have to be careful though, because if I know Malfoy (and I do) he will be wanting revenge on Elizabeth, and it*s gonna hurt, whatever it is. Bad.  
  
**Butter, James? James?** Lily looked at me expectantly. What a excellent set of lips the girl had.  
  
**Huh?** I pulled my self away from the red beauties.  
  
**Butter? Can you pass the butter?** We were in the Great Hall after double Potions, but I still liked to dwell on things that had happened before Potions.  
  
**Sure,** I handed it to her. What is up with this girl, one minute she*s hexing me, next were kissing, and now she is being all friendly like we are old friends. *Talk about split personalities* I thought, shoveling chicken pot pie in my mouth.  
  
I had decided to give the girl a break though, and not bring up what had happened. If she didn*t say anything, then I wasn*t about to break the code of silence. I felt bad though, I mean she really gave me the feeling that she didn*t want me to kiss her- but I did. Now she thinks I am a peabrain. What am I going to do? What? I think I topped myself in the Moron category today, but you know what that means right? The only way I can go is up... Funny how I can take the worst of situations and actually be optimistic.  
  
*Now I really need to make a list of reasons Lily doesn*t like me... Hmmm... This is going to be hard, I mean we are talking about me here! It can*t be because I am so sexy, and it*s probably not the fact that I am so smart. Wait I think I got it! She thinks I am self centered... Wait, that can not be it, I think of all people would know if I was self centered. MENTAL NOTE TO SELF: Ask Moony if self centered, can*t trust Padfoot to give the truth. Must do this when alone though.*  
  
**I am headed to the Library,** Elizabeth said picking up her bag and standing.  
  
**Can I come too?**  
  
**Sure, Lily.**  
  
Sahara and Sirius stood up then, **We are going for a walk down to the Quidditch pitch, I want to check out the new Ravenclaw chaser, see what I am up against,** Sahara said.  
  
The four then left, Lily and Elizabeth turning left, and Sirius and Sahara turning right when they reached the doors. Just my luck, now I had a chance to have a good long chat with Moony.  
  
**Remus, am I self centered?** I sprung the question on my best friend sitting next to me.  
  
**Erm... Well- Do you want the truth?**  
  
I nodded.  
  
**Positive?**  
  
**Just tell me, am I self centered or not.**  
  
**No... Well kinda a bit... Actually a lot.** So much for breaking it too me easy.  
  
I hung my head, **Is it really that bad?**  
  
**Yeah... Look I am not trying to burst your bubble, I am only giving you the truth. ...But these things can be fixed!** Remus added the last part as a second thought.  
  
**I will do anything, I just want Lily!**  
  
**You got it bad, Prongs. But being your friend and all, I am willing to help you get back on the road to recovery,** Remus said.  
  
**Thanks.**  
  
*Elizabeth*s POV:  
  
**Remus is just so wonderful, he*s kind, and smart, and fun, and has a sense of humor, and is- Well perfect. I*ve liked him since I was 10. I met him on the train and well, it was love at first site.** Wow! I was really sounding like a goober and I didn*t even know it! **I remember what he first said to me: *Can I sit here?* Isn*t that sweet.** Lily rolled her eyes but I didn*t catch on.  
  
**I am going to do a little writing before we go to class, okay?** Lily pulled out a quill and a journal with a red cloth cover.  
  
**Sure,** I agreed, standing up. I walked over to one of the selves and disappeared  
  
*Lily's Diary:  
  
  
September 2  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
A lot of stuff happens in two days here. I wonder if I will ever be able to keep up! The people are great, a little strange, but absolutely wonderful!  
  
First off, there is Elizabeth. She*s so kind and... well, proper. Elizabeth is a prefect. (A prefect is someone appointed by their head of house to make sure no one breaks the rules when the professors aren't around.) I think she is really rapped up in the job, she wouldn*t even let the first years be late, she gave them warnings, next time their late they get detention! But no worries, Elizabeth is really fun, she just likes the kind of fun that doesn*t get printed on your transcript.  
  
Luckily her boyfriend, Remus, can calm her down if she gets out of hand (she jumped Malfoy today. Go Liz!). They have only been going out since yesterday, but you can already tell they like each other a lot. Elizabeth loves talking about Remus, I wonder if he does the same. I doubt it though, Remus is pretty shy and bookish, I don*t think he would talk about his girlfriend all the time. Remus is the other 6th year prefect from Gryffindor, but he isn*t so worried about rules, he will break them for fun every once in a while (Elizabeth will break them for friends, to help them, but she wouldn*t run around creating chaos, unlike Sirius.)  
  
So Sirius is just about the craziest of our group, closely followed by Sahara, his girlfriend. Elizabeth told me once James and I had Ieft the great hall (I got another one of those horrid letters and James followed me out the hall) Sirius started a dance party so people would forget that I had left in a state. Pretty soon the whole school was dancing, even the Slytherins (thanks to a dancing charm)! I guess that little party really helped, no one has asked me about the letter all morning, other than James that is.  
  
Sahara- she is really fun. She and Sirius are pretty inseparable. They love getting into mischief. Sahara can relate to the guys and I think that*s why she and Sirius get along so well. I mean, Sahara cares about her looks for the first five minutes of the day, but after that all she really wants is to have a good time. Basically she isn*t a priss, none of us are prissy, and I am glad! Sahara has been really nice to me, I hope we become good friends!  
  
And I guess that leaves us with James. Cute at first site but, this boy has a huge ego. He goes on and on and on about himself, and then he asks me if I want to go snog in one of the towers! Honestly! James Potter really needs to deflate his head! He actually tried to kiss me, and succeeded.  
  
Well I really would love to go on and on about how dumb James Potter is, but Elizabeth is saying it is time for Charms, YAY! I hope the charms teacher is nicer than Chark...  
  
Love, L.E  
  
A/N: Okay, people, I do plan to post this as soon as my mouse is nice enough... Sorry this has taken foooooooooooooooooorever, but my mouse is being dumb, and my mom hasn*t got around to taking me to a Mac store... So now that you have read about my little problem that I just had to talk about, review please! Come on go click that little blue button and tell me what you think so far. And please, please, please give me IDEAS!!!!! I need some!  
  
Coming up...  
  
~Pillow Talk  
  
~Making Dates For Hogsmeade (possibly won*t make it until next chap, will see) (it sounds dumb, but I DO have something up my sleeve.)  
  
~Much more.... 


End file.
